1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camouflage wrapping tape and in particular to camouflage wrapping tape which can be applied to small or moderate diameter objects.
2. Background of the Art
Camouflage is used to reduce the ability of the person or object wearing the camouflage to be seen by animals or instrumentation. Camouflage appears in many natural forms in the animal world, both on land and in the sea. Humans have attempted many different camouflage techniques for both hunting and military purposes. Many different structures and designs have been developed for camouflage including body wrap strips for hunters (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,471), seam tape having artificial leaf constructions thereon (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,230), and fabrics to be lain over the article to be masked (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,709 and 3,977,927). The camouflage may be applied to persons or animals, or it may be applied to or over articles.
When prior types of camouflaging materials were to be applied to small diameter objects such as bows, rifle barrels, stand supports, and the like, vague, blotchy patterns without natural shapes and direction had to be used. If the camouflage pattern had distinct natural shapes and linear orientation, the materials were not easily applied in a manner that allow the original camouflage markings or patterns to appear in a satisfactory camouflaging pattern. Such patterns had to be cut into sections to wrap around the object to be hidden.